Bloody Needs
by GhostlyGirl101
Summary: Emily and Lucas Whistler are two strange teens. When they see Danny batteling Skulker in an alley and losing badly, they only see one way to save the boy. I suck at summaries, but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

"Emily," Lucas Whistler croaked. "how long do you think we have left?"

"I don't know Lucas, but I'm scared. I don't want to die."

"Just hold my hand okay? Nothing can hurt you now. I promise."

Emily flinched when she felt another cough come up. The thought of pain was enough to strike fear in her heart. A heart that was barely beating; fighting against an unstoppable disease. Her twin brother shared the same fate. They both had pneumonia, and no-one could save them.

They had been admitted to the local hospital a few months ago. Their foster mother told the doctor that they were both burning up. He had diagnosed them with pneumonia shortly after and said that there was no cure. They would die of this disease. Their foster parents were in tears. The two twins were orphaned at birth. Their mother had died during childbirth and their father was nowhere to be found. They were placed in the care of an infertile pair. Mr and Mrs Whistler watched two children grow until the age of 17 and cared for them like they were their own. After their admission, they had only gone downhill. It seemed like now was the end.

Emily's breath became irregular; her heart was thumping out of rhythm. The hand that held her brothers became limp. Lucas noticed and spoke to her, but when she didn't answer he started shaking her and screamed.

"Nurse! I need a nurse. There's something wrong with my sister. Nurse!" His frantic screams never reached a nurse as his pleas were answered by an unknown face.

"Silence, my boy. Your sister will survive and so will you. Close your eyes or look away, this isn't a pretty sight."

With that, Lucas closed his eyes and hoped for the best. A few seconds had passed before he felt a sharp pain in the crook of his neck and the burn of venom.

The next thing Lucas felt was the pain. Unbearable pain. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He spasmed periodically and the pain would flare. He tried laying as still as possible. It worked for awhile only to realise the pain was intensifying. It centred around his heart. The pain was too much for him but he couldn't do anything, his body couldn't move anymore. He willed his eyes to open but he only saw the darkness. He felt like an empty shell. As if his being was a single spot in the darkness. He focused on that spot of light. He reached for the light with phantom arms. He could tell he was getting close. Just a bit more, a bit further. When he finally reached the spot, his body exploded with white hot burning pain before the darkness returned.

"Good morning sleepy head."

He recognised that voice; it was his sister Emily. But how? Emily was about to die in the hospital right? Did the mystery man keep his promise?

"Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a locomotive. What happened to me?"

"Do you want the good or the bad news first?" Her voice was still clear but had an edge of doubt in it.

He slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. The red bricks coated in shadows. The roof overhead was missing a few panels and one of the windows was broken. He didn't know this place.

"Tell me the good news first." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"We've both been cured. Our sickness is gone."

He was stunned beyond comprehension. He and his sister were cured. This was fantastic. Whatever the mystery man had done had cured them, they owed him their lives. Then he remembered that there was bad news too.

"What about the bad news."

Her voice wavered a bit while she said: "We're also dead." She grabbed her knees and rocked back and forth a bit. "I don't know what we've become brother but we aren't alive anymore." She let out a strangled sob. "Try to feel your heartbeat if you don't believe me. It isn't there." She was full out crying at this point.

Lucas scooted over to his sister and rubbed her back. Too blinded by worry to care for what his sister had said. Right now she was crying and his task as a brother was to help her.

"Don't worry Emily. We'll figure out how all this happened together. Okay? Right now you're going to calm down and tell me everything that happened to you."

It had been hundred years since that conversation between brother and sister. They had soon found out that the both of them were vampires that needed human blood to live. In the beginning, hunting was the hardest part. Trying to blend into the night and attack anyone who dared to go without a lantern. As the years progressed both teens got the hang of being a vampire and began living amongst their prey. They worked and lived in city's and villages. They earned money and soon had enough to last multiple lifetimes. They moved from place to place so none of the humans figured out they were the ones responsible for the mysterious disappearances of the town people. It was a simple life they lead but they were happy to have a life. As they hunted their prey, they found out that it wasn't necessary to kill the humans they fed off but still moved so that nobody would figure out what they were. Emily and Lucas Whistler never aged and so continued to exist in their 17-year-old bodies. When a century had passed and the two immortal teenagers needed to move, they decided that for a special hundred year celebration they would go back to their birth town. The town that had cursed and gifted them with eternal life. Amity Park.

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to my first vampire Danny fanfiction. I know I should be working on OMFT but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. If you want more, feel free to PM about it. I still need to figure out how this story is going to come out but I'm in for suggestions. Hate it? Love it? Want to stab a stake through its heart? Let me know and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hunting Grounds**

"I'm dead," Danny grunted while walking through the halls of Casper High.

"More dead than you already are?" Tucker asked. He received an elbow in the gut from Sam at this comment.

"Yeah Tuck. More dead than I already am. I was up ghost hunting all night, and the Box Ghost kept coming back to annoy me."

"You don't need to protect this town, Danny. You should think about you more often." Sam suggested.

"Dude, it isn't healthy. You need sleep too." Tucker added.

"I know guys, but I can't help myself. I can't stand standing on the sidelines." Danny sighed. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and started walking towards his first period.

On the other side of town, two vampire teens took in the sight of Amity Park.

Emily looked around and stared at the city surrounding her. "I've always wondered what would come to be of our town."

"C'mon Emmy, it didn't change that much," Lucas commented.

"Be realistic Luke, name three things that are the way they used to be."

"Well...you have the...ugh...you know...t-the thingy around...um the what's it called..."

"Ha told you! Now, what should we do first?"

"I'd like a good look around town."

"Looking for a house would be good too. Do you have the money with you?"

"Of course, you know I don't trust the government with our money."

"Luke please get over it. They sued you once in a hundred years, and it was bound to happen."

"I'm still not giving those money pigs what they're looking for."

"I also want to go to the mall, just to see what these teens wear."

"Girls and their clothes."

"You know I don't care about clothes, I just want to blend into the crowd."

"Remember, don't spend too much. I don't want to be accused of stealing again."

'I get it, no need to rub it in. Let's go already!'

"You and your shopping. I'm hungry, can't we grab a bite?" Luke snickered at his joke.

"It has been a hundred years, and your sense of humour hasn't improved," Emmy muttered.

While they walked around town, they spotted a house fit for their stay. It was a big mansion with lots of space. It sat in a quiet neighbourhood where nobody would ask questions about their nightly activities. The trees surrounding the block were also perfect for cover. They sought out the real estate agency and made an offer they couldn't refuse. Within two hours that had managed to get themselves a house and appropriate clothing. They opened the door to their new house and started their work.

Danny and friends were on their way to Sam's house. The rest of the day had passed without trouble, and the boys had offered to walk Sam home after dinner at the Nasty Burger. While walking there, they discussed their daily problems.

"I died. With Lancer throwing that pop quiz I dug my own grave."

"Was it that bad?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I didn't get any study time the last few WEEKS. How was I supposed to know all that."

"Man, I feel you. I couldn't concentrate on the test even if I learned," Tucker said while walking behind the clueless lovers.

"Who was the distraction this time?" Danny asked his technogeek friend.

"How did you guys not notice? It's Valerie." Tucker answered while he began a daydream.

"Earth to Tucker? Anyone home?" Sam waved a hand in front of him while Danny shook him.

"Oh he entered Phase 2, he's drooling." Danny grabbed his bag and got the tissues.

While holding the tissues, Danny froze. A cold chill went its way up his spine and escaped in a mist through his mouth. Over the years, Danny had learned to recognise the ectosignature of his opponents and who it was that bothered him. Today it was Skulker's turn.

"Sam, Tucker we have ghost trouble!"

He ran into an alley and went ghost; he had long since given up his battle cry, and Phantom shot out towards Skulker.

"We meet again, Whelp. I thought that today would be an excellent day to hang your pelt on my wall." With a sadistic smirk, he launched a rocket at Danny. Which he dodged and said: "It doesn't matter how many times you say it, yikes." Danny turned to Sam and Tucker. "Go ahead guys I'll be fine." Sam and Tucker hesitated but soon gave in and ran to the safety of Sam's house.

"Fool! I am positive that I'll catch you today because of this."

In his robotic hands was a device all too familiar with Danny. The Plasmius Maximus. He looked at the dial and paled. If he got shocked by this, his powers would be gone for 24 hours. He quickly squared his shoulders and sent another beam towards Skulker. Who dodged it with practised ease. Skulker laughed once again and shot some glowing green goop at Danny. He couldn't dodge it and flew back against the wall of the alley. He tried to break free of the sticky stuff but to no avail. He tried freezing it with his ice powers, but again nothing worked.

Skulker was closing in on him, the dangerous device coming closer and closer. Danny felt the heat radiating off the thing and instinctively tried to back away. Then it hit. Not only did it short-cut his powers he also got a very nasty shock. Danny screamed in pain as Skulker held the device to his skin. It was longer than necessary, but Skulker liked the scream of pain coming from his prey's mouth.

"Now that you're powerless, I can finally beat you into next week." With that, Skulker launched a volley of attacks at Danny that left him bloody and beaten.

Skulker leant forwards and whispered in Danny's ear: "Time's up, Ghost Child."

Skulker extended a large blade from his arm and pressed it against Danny's throat. Danny was too far gone to notice the pain, as it already seared through his body. His breathed hitched, and he felt the sharp edge of the blade cut off a piece of skin as his Adam's apple moved. He sighed. This was it then, the moment the resident hero finally died. He had expected it to be a ghost fight, but he wasn't expecting Skulker to be the one. His heart beat in his throat, and he felt his vision darken. Without his advanced healing, his body couldn't take it. Everything was too much. He sighed again, as Skulker slid open his throat.

Even though Danny had a pretty bad case of residing bad luck, this time, the odds seemed to be in his favour, sort of. Because at that very moment, two teenage vampires found their way into the ally.

It took awhile before either of the twins saw what exactly was going on, but Skulker noticed soon enough. He pointed his blade into the general direction and gave a menacing growl.

"Stay away from my prey! I'll kill you too if I have too."

Skulker was pretty startled when the two teens burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, can you say that again?" Lucas managed to choke out through his laughter.

"I'll kill you if I have to." There was an edge to the hunter's voice that sobered the teens a bit. Skulker liked to stay true to his words and stepped towards Emily. This ended op to be a very bad choice of his.

"No way in hell buddy." Lucas hissed through his teeth; his eyes turned a dangerous shade of blood red and his fangs extended.

"Hey! I can stand up for myself you know." Emily grumbled and went through the same transformation as her twin.

If the circumstances weren't so dire, the way Skulker gulped would have been incredibly funny. His jaw almost hit the bricks of the streets when he saw two teenagers no less, advancing on him. He did the first thing that his mind thought of. Run. He turned invisible and flew away, afraid of what the two were capable of. He had a certain employer to warn.

Lucas watched the ghost fly away before his attention was pulled over to the dead teen leaning against the wall, his form awkwardly pressed against the red bricks, his blood smudges everywhere. He sighed before turning away before his sister stopped him.

"Do you hear that?" She asked, her tone serious.

He cocked his head and listened. After a few seconds, he heard very soft and very irregular thumps. Thumps of a beating heart.

Emily looked at the boy in the bed. His head was resting on a soft pillow. He seemed so peaceful now like he was asleep. Of course, that wasn't the case. After Lucas had confirmed her suspicion, she had immediately injected her venom into the child and brought him home with her. Lucas didn't seem very happy, but he didn't protest either. He let her do her thing, not helping but also not provoking her. She sighed and glanced over at the boy again. It had been a couple of days now, four to be exact and he still needed to wake up. She had no clue what so ever on how long the transformation would take, but Lucas assured her that she hadn't done anything wrong.

The police were also on the loose. They found the crime scene at dawn the following morning. An emergency squad and several Guys in White agents went to look for the body. When none was found, they wanted a DNA test to see who it was. When it was confirmed, Danny Fenton had been the target; the whole town was shaken. Jack Fenton was the first to hear the bad news and immediately went on a rampage through town to find his son. When he returned in the evening, he had concluded that his son was murdered by a ghost. No fingerprints were found at the scene, only small traces of ectoplasm. And the blood, all the blood. Jack had almost fainted when he saw the blood and swore to his life that he would find the one that had killed his son. The rest of the Fenton family hadn't taken it lightly. Jazz had been in tears all day, and wouldn't see anyone, and Maddie was shocked into silence. She hadn't said a word in days. Her mind didn't know how to form words anymore, she just sat in a chair all day and wouldn't say a word. Her mouth sometimes opened and closed, but no sound came out. The Fentons were a mess.

Back at the Whistler estate, a certain black haired teenager opened his now blood red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Life**

Danny woke up with a start. His whole being had been engulfed in pain a few moments ago, but when he reached the light, everything had ceased to exist. Everything was different now; he knew it. The feeling of opening his eyes was different; his breathing was different, and his lack of a heartbeat was different. 'Am I dead now? Is this what dying feels like?' As his vision cleared, he noticed the room. It was a massive and dark room. The curtains were drawn, and it made the room seem very eerie and quiet.

He let out a breath and noticed the odd sensation, the air whistled down his throat, but the feeling was off. He took another breath and concluded that he didn't need the air. The lack of a heartbeat and the lack of need to breathe was a dead giveaway to his newly dead status. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to walk. Very big mistake. As soon as his feet touched the ground and he put weight on his legs, he buckled and fell forward. He hit the ground with a hard thud and let out a groan. The fall hadn't hurt, but he had the feeling it should, it was an epic faceplant after all. He tried to pry himself off the carpet floor but was too weak to accomplish anything. Then his enhanced hearing picked up someone running up the stairs. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best as the unknown entity sped its way towards Danny's room.

A thud, that was what she heard. A small insignificant thud, and still it meant so much to her. She ran up the stairs with inhuman speed. Her footsteps were thundering through the now quiet house. She practically flew towards the room she'd put the boy in. She stopped in front of the door, her hand on its way to the doorknob when she paused. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know the child behind the door. She took an unnecessary deep breath and opened the door.

He was lying on the ground; his face squished against the carpet. She couldn't restrain herself at the comical sight and let out a small giggle. He opened his eyes when he heard the happy sound. His blood red eyes pierced hers and for a second she saw her whole life pass her by. She broke the eye contact and took a step back. What had happened? The boy was still on the floor, seemingly helpless and still the images she saw a few moments ago were freshly implanted into her infallible brain.

She looked at the boy again, but the sensation stayed away. She looked at him and saw that he was scared. She must have seemed like a total nutjob, holding her head and taking backwards steps. She extended a hand towards the youth, he blinked at her and let out a sigh.

"You can reach all you want, but I can't get up."

Emily let out a snort. Witty, well then at least be witty back.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you can't get up now is it?"

She thought about those words, and let out another snort.

 _I am the reason you can't get up._

"You feel pretty good about yourself don't you?" He shot back.

"Yep, feeling pretty good. What about you, though? Is the carpet soft enough?"

"Everything is to my utmost desire thank you, but if you don't mind, could you help me up?"

"Sure thing." As Emily pulled him up, she looked at his eyes again. There wasn't an ounce of fear in them now.

"What's your name kid?"

"Danny, and yours?"

"Emily, nice to meet you."

"You know, what about you tell me why I'm in your house?"

"Do you want the short, or the long answer."

"I guess the long answer contains more details so I'm going with that one."

"Okay." Emmy, again, took a deep breath and started her story.

"My brother and I found you three night ago. You were leaning against the brick wall, while a strange creature was above you. The creature had a knife in its hand, and you were bleeding out of a cut on your throat. I watched you lay there, and I couldn't help myself. We scared away that monster quickly enough, but your eyes kept staring at me with this dead look. My brother turned to leave you there, thinking you were dead already, but I stayed and heard your heartbeat. I didn't think after that and...changed you."

As Emily watched the information sink in, she prepared for the biggest blow.

"Danny, you're a vampire now."

Seconds passed and became minutes; she watched the boy as he took in what she'd said. She didn't expect him to burst out laughing.

"So, you're telling me _*wheeze of laughter*_ that I'm a _*wheeze*_ bloody vampire?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"Man, Sam is going to have a kick out of this. I'm officially the most awesome boyfriend ever."

"Hold your horses pal, why are you so excited by all this?"

"Okay, you answered my question truthfully so I'll answer yours."

As Danny said this, he reached for the cold spot in his chest and smiled when he found it and triggered his transformation. The rings completed their way up and down his body, and there stood Danny Phantom. Ghostly protector of Amity Park...but not really. The familiar white tuft of hair on his head had now begun to flicker as the flames danced across his scalp. His eyes weren't their original shade of toxic green; they were blood red. Worst of all were the fangs. The two pointed teeth had painfully stabbed into his lower lip. He reached his hand up to wipe the blood away, but he found none. The bitter taste of ectoplasm was the only thing he registered in his mouth. He floated over to the mirror and stared at his reflection in shock.

Instead of Danny Phantom, the image of Dan Phantom looked back at him.

He was gaping like a fish, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Then he was trembling, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he started to fall again.

" **LUCAS** , he's going into shock!"

Danny, again, woke up in his bed at the Whistler estate. Instead of being foolish and trying to stand up, he tried to lean on his elbows. His eyes met Emily's and then another pair. The other's eyes were a dark shade of forest green. It contrasted Emily's navy blue ones, but you could see the family resemblance. He blinked again and only one pair of eyes were on him. The green eyed boy had left the room, and Emily let out a small sigh.

"That's my twin brother Lucas; he doesn't like it that you're here."

As soon as Emily spoke, the memories of a few moments ago came rushing back to him. **HE** was looking back at him in the mirror; He was the mirror image of his evil alternate future self.

"Danny, are you in there? Danny?" Emily waved a hand in front of his face and tried to shake his shoulder, but as soon as Emily's hand was an inch from his shoulder, his killer reflexes had caught her hand.

"What have you done to me? Why did you turn me into **HIM**!"

His body began to tremble again as he thought of those long lost memories, his mind whirling, not comprehending that it wasn't true. He only saw himself as the crazy lunatic that was Dan Phantom.

Until he got smacked in the face.

"Young man! I will not tolerate you to speak to me in that tone. I saved your life goddammit! You will _not_ talk back to me like that. You _will_ show some respect, and you _will_ listen to me!"

"Wha...?"

"No, shut your mouth and listen! You were on the verge of death a few days ago. I could have let that...that **thing** take you away. I could have followed my brother and left you there, but no. I saved your life, and you _will_ be grateful. I don't care what you look like, and I don't care what you are. You're in my house under my roof and with my rules. Is that clear!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Now, explain yourself."

And so the rest of that afternoon consisted of Danny telling his life story to a complete stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Adaptions**

"Okay, recap. You became halfghost in an accident when you were 14, and you made ghostly enemies and allies. One of those enemies is another halfghost called Plasmius. One of your allies is Clockwork, master of time. In an alternate future, you became evil and destroyed everything except Amity Park. Clockwork made you battle your evil self, and you captured him, but as it turns out, you now look exactly like the younger version of your evil alternate self?"

"Yup, that pretty much it...so what now?"

"The first concern is that your now a vampire ghost hybrid. That means that we need to test all your powers and discuss the possibility of you having new powers."

"That makes sense, so when will we test my powers?"

"Will do that later, now you need to learn some stuff about vampires."

"Like what?"

"Okay Danny, you need to know the basics of vampirism. No eating animals, that's gross, and you can't digest their blood. Yes, you need to drink human blood, but it's not as revolting as it sounds. See it as a way of life, you'll get over it. There are a few perks to being a vampire. First of all, you can't feel pain. Nothing can hurt you. Your skin is impenetrable to most things, only a few things can pierce your skin. As weird as it sounds, stakes can hurt and if you're stabbed in the heart kill you. You're immune to garlic and all that other bullshit, and there no need to be afraid of the sun. It won't burn your skin or incinerate you, but you'll be very prone to sunburn. Let's see what else...Oh, you have increased hearing, smell, taste, speed, strength, stamina, and you can levitate and wallcrawl. Maybe you can do more, but we'll see about that later. I forgot to mention, all vampires have increased beauty for luring prey, and all of us have a unique ability. I'm telepathic, I can communicate with you in your mind/ mindreading. My brother can teleport and command people to do things for him." Emmy rambled to Danny.

Meanwhile, Danny was just sitting there. Like a dead man. Soaking up the information like a sponge. He made a snorting sound in the back of his throat and looked into Emily's eyes.

"I can't see my friends and family again, can I?" His voice was solemn and filled with dread.

"Well, you need to control your thirst for human blood, before we can think about visiting friends and family. You'll be gone for more than a month before you can manage your needs. What do you think your family will do with you missing for an entire month? You can't go and live with them either, your blood was all over that alley. They will think you died Danny. Do you want to put them trough that hell again?" She answered softly.

Danny thought this over for a minute, it all made perfect sense. He groaned and dropped himself on the bed.

"Why does life have to be this difficult?"

Emmy chuckled, the poor fledgeling had a lot to learn.

After one month stuck in the woods, feeding of hikers and travellers, Danny was ready to face the outside world.

* * *

Danny looked in the mirror again, how could he have changed so much in so little time? Danny's hair was cut slightly different. The hair on the sides of his head had been shaved, but the top still fell into his eyes. His eyes were still china blue, although it looked more muddy blue because of the red behind them. They would return to his original colour in a while, and become blood red when he hunted. Danny's fangs were only extended to full length when he wanted them to, and typically he looked like any average kid. He traded his white and red shirt for a solid dark blue one, and his jeans were now coloured black. He wore dark brown combat boots and sometimes wore a black leather jacket. In one word, he looked hot.

Danny sighed, and it didn't go unnoticed to the other occupant of the room.

"Geez Danny, that's like the umpteenth time today." Lucas joked.

After the initial shock of having a new at home passed, Lucas and Danny became really good friends. They talked like brothers with Emily as their annoying older sister.

"Yeah, it's just a lot of change. I'm not used to that."

"Ah cheer up, you'll get over it soon enough. Have you considered out offer yet?"

Danny grinned at that. After living with the two vampires for a month or so, the two had asked him to become part of their family. He would be the younger brother, and his name would be Danny Whistler. Papers wouldn't be a problem, Lucas could command the humans what to do.

"You already know the answer to that, isn't that right big brother?" He replied with a smirk.

Lucas beamed at the title and gave Danny a bone crushing hug, not that the other noticed that.

They'd found out that Danny had retained all his abilities from his former life and had gained new ones. He could use all his skills in his "human" form and boost them with his enhanced senses. Teleportation was one of the skills he enjoyed most, and he now knew why Lucas did it so often. His vampire ability was an odd but powerful one. He could change his appearance at will. Not that he minded how he looked, but his ghost form still bothered him. He could change how he looked for certain amounts of time. In the beginning, he could only hold on to his facade for about five minutes. But now he could easily last a few days in disguise. He could even sleep in them. His main power as a ghost, his Ghostly Wail, had been a shocker for the other teens. Instead of green energy waves, they were blood red. Just like his ectoplasm. When it flowed through his body it was green but as soon as he made an ectoblast it turned red.

At this moment Emily walked in and laid an envelope on the table.

"It's for all the inhabitants of the Whistler estate." She said, her voice oddly quiet.

"Let's see," Danny said as he picked up the envelope and opened it up.

 _"Dear neighbours,_

 _We have invited you to the neighbourhood party on Sunday the 12th. Our address is stated below, and we hope that you'll attend._

 _The Mansons._

 _32 Juniper Street."_

Danny dropped the letter and stared in front of him.

"Hey, the Mansons. Wasn't that your girlfriend's last name?" Lucas asked completely unaware of the effect if would have.

"Yes, and that's exactly why we're going."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Paying a visit**

"What!" Emily screamed at Danny while pacing around the room. "You can't be serious about this." She shook her head and plopped into a nearby chair.

"Of course I'm serious! I haven't seen my friend in a long time. I really want to see her." Danny said while looking at Lucas for support.

"I don't know Danny. Are you sure you can handle that? You've only been a vampire for a month. What if you can't control your needs?" Lucas shrugged as he stood up to join his sister.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible." Danny dropped his head into his hands and let out a sigh. "What do I have to do to change that?"

Lucas and Emily looked at each other. They both knew the risks of a fledgeling running around.

"C'mon guys." Danny pleaded. "I know I can do it. Just trust me."

Another shared look, but then they both said: "Okay, under one condition."

"What?" He asked.

"You're going in a disguise."

 _A few hours before the party_

"Danny, will you hurry up already? We're going because you wanted to go."

"I'll be there in a minute." He yelled down the stairs.

Emily laughed as she heard the nervous tone in his voice. She and Lucas had been ready for almost an hour, but Danny just couldn't decide what his disguise was going to be. He had finally settled on, what he called: "A newer cuter model."

He looked like a black haired, green-eyed, 17-year-old. With a good build in body and an average height of 5ft 10. He wore a good fitting dark blue suit with matching tie and silver cufflinks.

"So what do you think?" He said while coming down the stairs.

"Ahh, don't you look cute," Lucas said with a seductive wink.

"Eww Lucas, that's gross. I don't care if we're related by blood or not, but hitting on your brother is just wrong." Danny joked as he hit Lucas on the head.

"Guys" They heard Emily mutter under her breath.

"So, little bro. Are you ready?"

"I died ready."

At the Manson estate

Danny was shifting his weight from one leg to the other, as he stood waiting for the Mansons to open the door.

"Relax Danny, they won't eat you or anything," Lucas said. He looked at his little brother and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Well, I've met Sam's parents before, and to be honest, they scare the shit out of me."

"Ah, don't worry Danny. Luc and I have been to these stuck up parties before, nothing bad will happen. I promise."

Then the door opened, and there she was.

Her hair was in an elegant updo, with a few added sparkles. Her dress was dark purple, and her hands were covered in black silk gloves. She smiled at them as the three of them walked in, but Danny could see the smile was forced.

"Hello, my name is Samantha Manson, and we welcome you to our humble home tonight." The speech was obviously rehearsed, and she tried her best not to show her hatred towards her full name.

"Hello," Emily introduced them. "We are the Whistler family, here with me are my twin brother Lucas, and my little brother Danny." Her voice was sweet and filled with honest contempt.

Sam nearly got a heart attack from hearing the name Danny, and excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Danny instantly felt guilty. Lucas had opted for him to use a different name, but he had argued that Sam wouldn't link the connection between Danny Fenton and Danny Whistler. He thought about the night of the accident and how horrible the feeling of dread in his stomach was. He had really thought he would die that night, and frankly, that was how he had always pictured it in his mind. Something would happen to his powers, and he would helplessly fall prey to whatever ghost there was. Pathetic really. Now there was no need to be scared of those things. Human things. He knew it had only been a month, but Emily and Lucas had so readily accepted him into their lives that he couldn't but return the favour. Danny felt guilty on both sides. How he had traded his old life for a new one. It sounded incredibly selfish when you thought about it like that. But all in the name of necessity. Right?

In the corner of his eye, he saw that Sam had come back into the main room and was having an idle chat with some of the younger guests. Her gaze was unfocused and glassy the entire time she was there as if lost in some fond memory.

The doorbell rang, and Sam whisked herself away from the group, to open the door. Her whole face beamed when she saw the guest that was coming, whom was none other than Tucker Foley.

The brown skinned boy greeted Sam with a hug and continued to walk with her. One arm slung around her shoulder. He fit amazingly well in the high-class society with his tailored suit and fancy shoes. He greeted a few people before letting go of Sam and finding his own way around. He went over to the food cart to "admire" the meaty view and picked himself a few snacks.

Lucas watched with serious shock as he saw what the boy was piling onto his plate. Was he actually going to eat all that? Lucas wasn't sure. He walked over to the boy, still eyeing the food.

"Sorry to ask you this." He said in a cultured voice. "But are you going to eat all that?" He pointed his finger at the dish.

"Oh don't worry, this is nothing but a snack," Tucker said with a laugh. "I could eat thrice this much if Sam allowed me to. Alas, I need to leave some food for the other guests."

Lucas gulped and averted his eyes. If his family were allowed to eat like that, nobody here would remain alive.

"What? Don't you think it's polite to eat much?" Tucker asked him, looking at him with intense eyes.

"No no, of course, I don't mind. I just thought what it would be like if I would be able to feast like that."

"You can. There's enough for everybody." The smile was more genuine this time.

"No thank you. My family and I are on a very restricted diet. We're allergic to most things, so we need to be careful with what we eat," He said, his look downcast.

"That's a shame. Where is your family anyways? I don't think I've seen you guys before."

"That's right, we just moved here. It was pure luck that we were invited in the first place." He moved to see where Emily and Danny were. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to them."

"Let us be introduced first. I'm Tucker Foley." Lucas became a shade paler as he remembered that one of Danny's former friends was named Tucker.

"Hi, the name is Lucas Whistler."

"On we go." Tucker then announced.

"This better turn out alright." He muttered under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hello again**

Danny was having a hard time not laughing at everyone. Humans were so easily fooled. He had thought up a back story for himself, that fit in with the other Whistler family members and told it to every soul that wanted to hear it. He was about to restart when Lucas came to join them. A horribly guilty look on his face.

"Emily, Danny. This is Tucker. He'd like to meet you all." He said while trying to avoid eye contact.

Emily's eyes immediately snapped to Danny's as she instantly remembered what Danny had told them about his friends. Danny himself was gaping like a fish at the mention of the name.

"Hi there," Tucker said coming from behind Lucas. "as Lucas already told you, my name is Tucker Foley. Pleased to meet you all." He stuck out his hand for Danny to shake and gave him a bright smile.

Danny awkwardly grabbed the outstretched hand and shook it. Why did it feel so unnatural, Tucker was his best friend. It shouldn't feel weird to shake his hand. He let go and moved to stand beside Lucas.

Tucker blinked at the display and absentmindedly shook Emily's hand. This Danny guy was certainly a weird fellow. He had gotten this vibe that something was horribly wrong with him. Something that made his stomach twist and turn. The feeling you get when you touch something that's dead. And then the name, Danny. That's suspicious right. His best friend had just disappeared a mere month ago and now some new family and a boy named Danny show up. What's up with that? Tucker hummed and let his mind wander.

Meanwhile, Emily and Lucas were off, introducing themselves to some new family.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Danny looked startled for a moment, but he soon composed himself. "Should I?"

"Well," Tucker drawled. "this town is haunted by them."

"Really now? That's interesting."

Tucker looked surprised by his calm attitude. "You aren't scared." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Why would I be scared of what you describe to be a natural occurrence. Isn't it logical to be afraid of the unexpected, instead of the expected?"

Damn. Tucker thought. This guy expertly evaded my question. But why would he? Assuming we haven't met before, that would imply that he has something to hide. Weird.

"Sorry to leave you so quickly, but I have to discuss something with my friend." He said, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Before you decide to kill Lucas, don't forget you didn't mention what either of your friends looked like." She sat down on a chair and motioned for the rest of them to follow.

"Don't worry Emmy, I wasn't about to. The conversation I just had with Tucker was, interesting."

"I heard some of it, but not all. Care to explain?"

"He asked if I believed in ghosts. And I answered with a question. I said that if ghosts were so common here that I shouldn't have to be afraid of them."

"That's sounds like an okay answer, but how did he react?"

"He didn't. He just left."

"Strange," Lucas commented, as he joined the conversation.

"I hope he and Sam don't gossip about me too much," Danny said with a sigh.

"Huh?"

"Us three used to talk trash about everyone. So, I hope I fall into their good graces."

"I sure hope so, we'll have to survive a school year with them."

" **What!** " The scream might have been too loud, as it scared half the crowd.

"We need to finish your education somewhere Danny, and what better than to do it here, for all our sakes."

Danny was still grumbling away.

"Just look at it like this Danny," Lucas said, trying to persuade him. "We wanted to visit our birth town, see what it's like to be back. You want to keep seeing your friends and family. We all get what we want!" He gave Danny a chipper smile and grabbed the other's shoulder. "C'mon Danno, try to keep the peace."

"Fine, I'll finish school. It's only two more years right?"

"One and a half to be exact, we'll just drop in halfway." Emily corrected him.

He scowled but said nothing about it. Emily could hear him grumble in his mind.

"All settled? Then let's party!" Lucas said as he was swept away by the crowd.

Tucker was still eying the three newcomers warily. Something was horribly wrong with that family, and he could feel it.

"Tucker! Stop spacing like that." Sam snapped as she watched Tucker zone again.

"Sorry Sam, that new family is just bothering me that's all." He answered, and snuck a peek at the Whistlers again.

"Okay, speak up. What made you feel that way about them?"

"I just got this feeling, this vibe, I can't seem to shake off. When Lucas talked to me, it wasn't there, but as soon as that Danny guy shook my hand, I could feel something was wrong."

Sam stared at Tucker for a long moment, before responding.

"Now that you mention it," She began to ponder about her own situation. "I was feeling just fine when I opened the door, but as I shook hands with Danny, I became instantly depressed. As if some unknown force dragged my spirits down."

Tucker leant in closer and spoke in a soft whisper. "I asked Danny about ghosts."

"You what? Do you want to scare them away Tuck?" She hissed.

"No, it was a test of mine. That sense we both had, unlocked something in me. A part I only got when hunting ghosts with our Danny. That got me thinking, something triggered me to go into fight or flight mode. Something dangerous. My guess is that Danny is that trigger."

"So? What do you want to prove with that statement."

"That Danny isn't normal, not "natural" in a way."

"I still don't know where you're going with this," She said, shaking her head.

"Don't you get it, Sam? Danny feels that way because he shouldn't be alive!"

Sam openly stared at Tucker, wondering if he had lost his mind.

"Okay, remember I said that I only felt that way when we were all out ghost hunting? I linked that with this Danny because he gave me the same chills something dead gives you. Whenever Skulker or Ember or any ghost for that matter touched me, I got this pins and needles feeling up my spine. Danny gave me the same exact feeling!" He said everything in one big breath and looked very relieved that it was off his chest now.

"Wow, don't go heads over heels with this." She answered his statement with calm reason. "We know that Danny gives off weird vibes. You connected that with death and ghosts. I combine it with depression and sadness. We both think it links up with our Danny though." There was a hint of sorrow and guilt in her voice. Danny's disappearance had hit them both hard. They refused to say and think death, because of the absence of a body.

"We need to dig deeper into this Sam. We need to find out if this Danny and our Danny are somehow connected."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ally or enemy?**

"Be honest with me guys, does this look okay?" Danny asked his hands outstretched to the sides.

He was currently trying to get a decent disguise for his ghost form. So far he had cycled through seven different looks, but none had passed his judgement.

Right now, he looked around the age of 18, with lean muscles and average height. His outfit was all black, with a black sleeveless Nehru jacket worn closed under a long, black trench coat with black slacks and black shoes. His mop of messy hair was somewhat longer than in his "human" form, so he tied it back in a ponytail.

"I actually like this one," Emily said with a careful smile.

"You mean to tell me, you didn't like the others?" He answered with fake hurt. He dramatically put a hand on his forehead and pretended to faint.

"Of course I didn't mean that." She chided him. "It's just that, this one looks different from your standard attire. That's good, for keeping it a secret."

"I agree with Emmy, this is good," Lucas said approvingly. While he circled Danny.

Danny glanced at himself in the mirror again, he was certainly impressed with his skills. He could maintain his form for an entire week without changing back into his regular form. He looked at his eyes again, that was also a moot point. He could change it to every eye colour he wanted, but he couldn't decide. He changed them to red again but scowled at the result. Too malevolent. Purple then? No, too bitchy. Gold? Danny looked at himself. Yes, gold worked for him. It wasn't too scary, nor was it too angry. It was determined.

When he turned to ask Lucas about it, he had to keep for bursting into a fit of laughter.

Lucas was pinned to the floor by an angry twin sister. He was squirming around, with no avail, as she sat on his stomach with this ridiculous grin on her face. A mixture of hate and triumph.

"What is it now?" He asked his grinning sister.

"Lucas said he was a better hunter, so I just had to prove him wrong." She said, sass evident in her voice.

"C'mon big brother," Danny joked. "you know better than to insult Emmy like that."

Lucas shot him a look saying: "But you know it's true."

He rolled his eyes at the display. Why couldn't they agree on anything?

"Talking about hunting, we really need to. I'm having a hard time controlling my...urges...around humans." He said with a wry smile.

"How urgent is it, Danny," Emily asked, immediately standing next to him and laying a hand on his forehead.

"On a scale of 1 to kill the neighbours, I'm about the knock on the door." He said with a sigh.

"Then let's hunt, and let's do it right now," Lucas said, as he began to march to the front door.

"Indeed, let's go." Emily agreed.

sidenote Okay so you can skip this part if you want. This is the part where Danny is actually hunting, and it might get gory at some point. /sidenote

Danny was silently chuckling while Emily was enticing a human. Why were they so stupid when it came down to it.

The Whistler family was currently at a bar, trying to get something to eat. Lucas was flirting with a girl in the far corner and Emily, as before mentioned, was trying to flirt with the bartender. Danny, you ask? Danny was simply observing everyone. He had seen a few people he would like to drink, but they were all too drunk. Alcohol made the blood taste weird, and it made him slightly drunk as well, which he didn't quite like. He made eye contact with the other Whistlers and went outside.

He walked down the street and stopped at the nearest alley. His hearing had picked up the faint sound of someone crying, a woman judging by the pitch. There was something else in the alley, though. A lower sound, more of a...laughing. He rounded the corner and saw a man standing over a woman. Her dress was torn, and her hair frazzled. She was protecting her stomach with one hand and her face with another. The man was stood over her, his boot ready to lash out and strike her bust.

He was about to kick the woman in question when the man was hurled against the far end of the alley. Two frightening red eyes stared at him. He looked away from the monster that was stood over him, but the creature with the red eyes backhanded him.

"Look at me." Danny hissed with anger. His sharp fangs flashing in the moonlight.

The man could only shudder in fear as the other came closer. His eyes were was scared him the most. The bloodlust in those eyes was the actual nature of his fear.

"I will make sure you'll never do such things again." Danny's voice was menacing and low, like the sounds of bees buzzing in an angry hive. He grabbed the man by the shoulders and locked his mouth over the exact point on his neck where the blood flow was the strongest. The other screamed in pain and disbelief but could do nothing to stop Danny. His hands were like a vice, nothing could escape this hunters grip.

Danny could feel the blood in his mouth and running down his throat. It was an odd feeling really. It felt like drinking, but it satisfied like a drug addict taking a fix. He laughed at how mortified he had been when he had accidentally killed the first time. He had such thirst that he wasn't able to stop, so he gave into a more primitive urge, a need so to say, to finish the job. He hadn't killed since that first night, but he was about to do it again.

He looked at the man. Pathetic. To harm a woman like that was unforgivable. Maybe not punishable by death, but Danny didn't really care. He was hungry, and he was filling his need.

Soon enough the man in the alley was nothing but a mere shell. Emptied of life.

He and the Whistlers all met up outside.

"So, did you have a good hunt, Danny?" Emily asked him. You could see that there was more colour in her cheeks and her face looked healthier.

"Yeah, I did actually. There is one teensy tiny problem, though." He said, his face looking very sheepish at the moment. "I might have killed him."

Lucas slapped a hand over his face, and Emily let out a heavy sigh.

"Danny," Emily scolded. "we don't kill people when we hunt. That's rule number one."

"I know, I know. I was so thirsty that I couldn't help myself." He moped. "And it also happened to be a rapist."

That got the twin's attention.

"What do you mean, he was a rapist?" Lucas cautiously asked.

"Well, I went to get some air, and I heard crying coming from an alley, so I went to check it out. It so happened to be, that this guy was stood over this girl and he was kicking her, and she was looking like shit, so I assumed that he had something to do with it. So I grabbed the guy and sucked him dry." Danny said in one big gulp. He unconsciously drew in a huge breath after that, not realising that he didn't need it.

"Okay, that certainly changes things," Emily muttered under her breath. Meanwhile, Lucas had taken Danny into a bone crushing hug and was screaming to the heavens that his little brother was a hero.

Danny was silent as all this was happening. His thoughts had wandered from the kill to how his new life was going to start up in Amity.

"Hey guys," His voice was soft. "could you do me a favour and go back to the house. I want to take a flight, to clear my head."

The other two nodded, understanding that Danny wanted to think and quickly left.

Danny walked back into the alley and changed into his ghost form. And immediately pushed off from the ground and took to the skies of Amity Park.

He flew around for a while and eventually landed on an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. He laid down on his back and began to trace the constellations with his finger. He had lain there for an unknown amount of time when his ghost sense went off.

"Really, red. Does everything I do make me seem evil." He sighed as he waved away the red mist, and stood up.

"Ahh, it seems that there is new prey in town." A familiar voice said from behind."

Danny whirled around and stood face to face with Skulker. The one who had almost ended his life. His anger flared, and so did his aura. He gathered a red cloud around himself. It pulsed with rage and power, and screamed: "DANGEROUS."

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure," Danny's asked, his voice dripping with anger and sarcasm. "Skulker."

"Hey, watch it Whelp, and how do you know my name?"

A dark chuckle escaped Danny's lips. "Yes, yes. How indeed." He stepped closer to Skulker and pointed a single finger at his metal armour. "How could I not know, the Ghost Zone's greatest failure."

A snarl ripped from Skulker's lips, and he lunged at Danny. Who quickly sidestepped him with his incredible speed. Skulker, angry that the newbie had evaded him, shot off a net to try and capture him. Danny simply lifted his hand, shot out an ectoblast of angry red, and shredded the net to pieces.

"Now that I've gotten your attention," Danny said threateningly as he pinned Skulker to the roof of the building with sticky ectoplasm. "I want you to tell the entire Ghost Zone that there is a new protector of Amity Park, and his name is Aurillium." With that, the ectoplasm and Danny vanished into the night and left behind a very bewildered Skulker.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ally or enemy?**

Vlad was pacing around in his study. One week ago, a terrified Skulker had burst into his office, talking wildly about some new unbeatable ghost. Stronger than anything he had ever seen, including Vlad himself. He wasn't very pleased with how Skulker belittled his power, but he did see business chances. A new ghost, not held back by morals, as so it seemed from Skulker's description, who was new to the Ghost Zone and Earth? Well, he couldn't let this beauty of a chance pass him by, now could he.

So it was because of that, that Vlad found himself wandering the abandoned streets of Amity Park looking for Aurillium.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, which in this case means back at the Baudelaire Mansion...Wait! Sorry, scratch that. Wrong narrator. Uhm, continuing.

Meanwhile back at the Whistler Estate, Danny was having trouble concentrating. Mainly because Emily was breathing down his neck every second she could, because tomorrow was going to be his first day back at Casper High.

"Danny?" Emily asked as she appeared in the doorway. "Do you have a minute?" She let herself into his room and dropped herself onto the bed. "Sheesh, you should clean this thing, it's all dusty." She said as she felt the dust settling back down on the mattress.

"Emmy, you know I don't need to sleep as often as you do. I can survive with cat naps on random furniture, like schoolbooks and the ceiling." He said with a playful smile in his eyes.

Emily eyed the ceiling for a moment before face palming as she noticed a pillow glued to the roof. She shot him a "really-now-I'm-so-impressed" look before motioning him over to join her.

"I want to have a serious talk about tomorrow." Her eyes focused on his now once again, China blue ones. "I don't want you hurting, okay. I want you to feel safe and happy. I know this is hard for you, I understand how you feel. We lost everything we cared about too. I know you want to hang out with Sam and Tucker again, but keep in mind that you've changed a lot. You are not the same person you used to be, and they all think you died, Danny. Dying is something very impacting, you should know that. People are just so fragile and easy to break that it can be hard to keep yourself contained. It feels weird to tone yourself down so that other people don't notice you. In more than one way, you are someone else. Please keep that in mind for me."

She stood up and tried to leave, but Danny grabbed her hand and stopped her. He lifted himself from the bed and gave Emily a tight hug.

"I will Emmy. I will." He let her go and teleported from sight.

Danny, in ghost form, was floating nearby and old warehouse, where he, Tucker, and Sam used to practise. When red mist escaped his lips.

"So you are that new ghost everyone is talking about." The smooth, rich voice of Vlad Plasmius said from behind him.

Danny wasn't afraid of Vlad, he knew he could beat him to a pulp if he wanted to. "Yes, I am Vlad, now what do you want."

Vlad was apparently taken aback by the use of his human name.

sidenote Danny almost always calls Vlad, Plasmius when he is in ghost form. So that's why I said human name. /sidenote

"Well, well Aurillium. I didn't take you for the annoyed type." Vlad purred as he circled the young ghost. Even though Vlad had said that he didn't actually believe it. He was quite vexed about Aurillium. There was this strange vibe about him that even a halfa like Vlad could detect.

"Better get used to it, you'll find that I am easily displeased. I want to ask you a question." He turned around to face Vlad as he answered.

"I think you just did my boy. Go ahead, tell me."

"Do you believe in other types of hybrids? Human."

Vlad was stunned. No, it wasn't unknown that he was a halfa, but being so rash about it surely wasn't necessary.

"How do you know that." His smooths voice turned cold, sharp as ice.

"Let's just say I have little birds whispering things in my ear. I know more about you Vladimir than you could ever think."

"You were talking about different kinds of hybrids, my guess would be that it depended on the species. Not that I know of any other species."

Aurillium began to laugh at that. He grabbed his midriff with glee and practically rolled around laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny?" Vlad hissed at the boy.

"You know of no other species, yet you're based off one. I must say a very cheap imitation of the real thing. I bet those fangs aren't even sharp enough to pierce your lip." Aurillium shot Vlad a dark, inhuman smile. His own fangs flashing in the pale moonlight. He chuckled darkly, which made shivers dance across Vlad's spine. Vlad blinked, and soon Aurillium was holding him from behind. Nailing him to the spot with his strong hands. Stronger than Vlad had anticipated. He tried to wiggle his way out, but he soon found two pointy teeth resting near his jugular. Danny put a bit of pressure on the skin and made two tiny holes in them, making Vlad hiss in pain. He removed his mouth and whispered Vlad in the ear. "Come now Vladimir, no need to be frightened." He revelled in the fear Vlad was oozing into the air. "I just wanted to ask your advice. As a hybrid myself, I do not know much about my own physiology. I want to know more, learn more, and I want to learn from you. You will teach me these things I desire before I suck them out of you. That's a funny thought really. I don't know if I could feed on ghosts, I think I can, but the ectopusses don't actually count as ghosts now do they?" He let Vlad go and stood in front of him once more. "Learn me these tricks, and I'll let you live. If not you die tonight." He stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," Vlad said, trying to hide his fear. "When do we meet again?"

"You'll see. Now be a good ghost and run off to tell your friends."

Vlad never even looked back, as he did what he was told.

Danny smirked to himself as he flew back to his house. Playing a manipulative fruitloop was fun, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Back to school**

Danny was patiently waiting for the other two members of the Whistler family, as he stood outside the front door, near the car. He couldn't drive, so he had to wait for the other slowpokes to get ready. Even though yesterday had been a bit weird, with meeting Vlad and all, he was pumped to go back to school. He was going to see his friends again, maybe even his sister. He also wanted to make a good impression on Mr Lancer, to make up for being tardy his whole human life. It was a weird thought, having lived a first and now a second life. According to Emmy, it was something you got used to. He just hoped she was right.

He glanced over at the door when he heard Lucas teleport next to him.

"So you ready for school little bro?" Lucas asked, a sly smile dangling from his lips.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I hope to be on time, though, wouldn't want to be a disappointment on the first day." He said it so that Emily could hear it, and he laughed when he heard a frustrated cry coming from the house.

"Don't worry about learning anything, by the way. That vampire brain of yours is geared towards knowledge. You suck everything up like a sponge. You're supposed to learn something and never be able to forget it. It does seem that hundred years is something close to forever. I couldn't remember the directions when Emily asked for them. She was not pleased. So yeah, learning won't be a problem."

"Don't worry Lucas, I think I'll be able to remember school when actually paying attention to the lesson and not sleeping." He said while grabbing his phone out of his backpack. He looked at the time and sighed.

"Emmy, we have ten minutes to get to school or else we're late. Could you please hurry up." He said with fake annoyance.

"I'm done already," Emmy answered, as she exited the house and walked towards the car. "I was just finishing up some important stuff." She unlocked the car and stepped behind the wheel. "Don't worry Danny, we'll be on time."

And indeed, the Whistler's were on time for school, even if they wished they weren't.

It was pure chaos at school, everybody ran through the halls looking for their new locker and didn't care about anyone else. Emily and Lucas were baffled that so many could be so ignorant at the same time. Danny happily blended in.

"C'mon guys, when was the last time you saw a hallway this busy?" Danny said with a smirk as he guided them through the halls and down to the secretary's office.

"Maybe, twenty years ago Danny. This isn't something we're used to." Emily had a growing sense of foreboding as she neared the little broom closet Casper High called an office.

Danny just shook his head and opened the door. He walked through it with practised ease and sat down in one of the waiting chairs, Lucas followed suit, but Emily decided to stay standing. Leaning against the wall instead. A young woman popped up from behind the desk and wiped a strand of hair out her face as she shot the three kids an apologetic look.

"Sorry, that I kept you waiting. I was just finishing up collect everyone's timetables. You know how it is when another year of school starts." She was rambling and didn't seem to know when to stop. Danny decided to act before it became awkward.

"Ms Thomas. It's okay. We are the new students from out of town. We would like to get our new schedule and our lockers." His voice was comforting and on just the right level of friendliness.

"Of course," She said as she dove under the desk again.

"Is she always like this?" Lucas asked in a frequency only certain bloodsuckers could hear.

"Yup, but don't worry. She's really nice and won't make a fuss when you're late." Danny answered as he looked back at Lucas.

"I just hope she doesn't have a mental breakdown," Emily commented as Ms Thomas came back up with her bird's nest of a hairdo and three schedules.

"So here is everything you need, your locker combinations are on your respective cards." Her voice wavered slightly as she hurriedly gave them the papers and said goodbye to them.

Once outside, Emily checked the time and where their lockers were.

"Hmm," Lucas curiously said as he looked at the timetables. "It seems we all have the same classes, maybe because we're new."

"Nah, they do that every year. Everyone starts off with a clean slate." Danny answered as he walked through the mass of people, to reach their lockers. He hadn't spotted Sam and Tucker yet, but he knew they were in the school. It was weird after he had become a vampire, he could sense when either Sam or Tucker and probably the rest of the people he was ever close with was in the surrounding area. He could sense someone strangely familiar on the edge of his range. Jazz, he guessed. Who else would be here at the school?

They reached their lockers, all next to each other, and when they were about done Danny was roughly pushed against the wall. He turned around, annoyed when his vision was met with the ugly face of Dash Baxter.

"Hey, watch it, new kid. Me and my gang are passing through. Can't you see?" Dash sneered, as he tried to push Danny back again. Instead, Danny stood his ground and became an unmoveable object.

"It's my gang and I." He commented while staring down at Dash. He was slightly taller than the jock, and he enjoyed it very much.

"Who do you think you are, nerd. I'm gonna talk how wanna talk." Dash shot him a cocky grin and turned to walk away, at least, he would've if Danny hadn't been holding his shoulder.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners? It's rude to push people around, and I haven't heard an apology from you yet." Danny's eyes gained a malicious glint as he held Dash with his iron grip.

"Let me go loser, you have nothing to say to me. I'm the king of Casper, and I ain't gonna listen to some new kid." He said as he tried to shrug of Danny's hand.

"I don't think that is very wise." With that, Danny grabbed both of Dash' shoulders and turned the two of them around, so that Danny pressed Dash against the wall. "Now, if you have any sense of self-preservation, you might just want to apologise."

Dash was startled as hell and stood there for a second, mouth gaping like a fish. As it took too long for Danny's liking, he backhanded the jock across the face. He came threateningly close and whispered in his ear. "Well, where is my apology?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Dash squeaked as he felt the malice in Danny's words.

Danny immediately let go and went back to his cheery facade. "That's settled then. Have a nice day." He motioned for Emily and Lucas to come with. Leaving a scared shitless Dash behind.

"I guess you have some history with that guy?" Emily said as they sat down in their English classroom.

"Yeah," Danny growled as he saw Dash passing by them to sit at another table. "He was my bully from kindergarten to last year. He doesn't know when to quit being stupid."

"But Danny, you aren't that much stronger than you were before, we tested that," Lucas commented as he got out his books.

"Remember what I said about the clean slate." They nodded. "Well, this is my clean slate. I don't have to be nerdy, wimpy Fenton, that can't even handle the local bully. I can be myself for once."

Lucas and Emily shared a glance, and Emily telepathically said something to Danny. "We get it, little bro. We needed to adjust as well, so we know what it's like to hold back the power you have. Please be careful, though."

Danny turned his attention to the door and watched as all the familiar faces turned to his new family. Mr Lancer even quirked and eyebrow as he noticed the three new faces in the room, and made his way towards them.

"Hello, my name is Mr Lancer, and I'm your Vice principal and your English teacher. So if you would be so kind to introduce yourselves when the lesson begins that would be nice." He walked away afterwards to scold some kids about making a paper ball mess.

Danny smiled, as he saw Lancer in action once again. He was grateful for his teacher, not because he sometimes let his tardiness slip, but because Lancer wanted to understand. He cared for Danny in ways his friends couldn't because he didn't understand. And Danny appreciated that.

Emily had a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. Danny was happy and safe, and she was grateful for the change. Danny had changed since she first saw him dying in that alley. She had known he was a gentle soul, but his outlook on life had changed when he became a vampire. Danny had become more sadistic, for violent when that wasn't really necessary. She understood, though, she loathed humans as much as he did. Okay, killing wasn't the most fun experience, but there was a certain thrill to it, that she couldn't deny. Humans, when restored to nothing but food, were very annoying. They screamed and writhed and were nothing but a big mess all the time, and it annoyed her. Some of them were good company, and the family and friends you had before the change weren't bad either, but humans, in general, were foolish creatures. Falling for their tricks, every single time. How boring could they be? Her primary concern in life were her two brothers. She had no doubt that Danny would join them after finishing his school life and had learned to leave his friends behind. Painful, she knew that, but necessary all the same.

Emily was brought back to the present when she saw Danny's face change from pure excitement, to panic in less than a second. She followed his gaze and was shocked to see Sam and Tucker making a beeline for the two tables in front of them. All the while staring at Danny.

"Hey Danny," Sam said casually. "how are you and your family doing."

If Danny could, he would have been sweating bullets.

"I'm just fine, Sam. How are you two?" He said as he inched away from their faces.

"Oh, same old same old," Tucker responded. "we spent most of the holiday reading believe it or not." Sam chuckled at that.

"Oh, and what were you reading about?" His interest genuinely peaked.

"You know about that little ghost problem we have? Yeah, we decided that we should read a bit more about that. How does a ghost form, and all that jazz." Tucker began, but then Sam took over saying. "And because we were getting into reading, I started to go through my other books about mythologic creatures, and we came across some fascinating theories. Some even have groundbreaking proof."

"Ms Manson, Mr Tucker, could you please turn around and stop harassing the new students." Mr Lancer droned to the class.

"About the new students, would you like to introduce yourselves?" Lancer sat down in his desk chair as Danny, Emily and Lucas all gathered in the front of the classroom. Emily took a deep (unnecessary) breath and stepped forwards.

"Hello, my name is Emily Whistler, and this is my twin brother Lucas," She gestured to her left. "And my younger brother Danny." The three of them ignored the gasp that came from the name Danny and made their way back to their seats.

"Well, now that everything is settled, I have one final announcement. On behalf of Mayor Masters, we will have a new program this year. He wanted our youth to know more about other cultures, so this year we start with something every culture shares. Mythology, and today we start with vampires


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Oh shitcakes**

Mr Lancer was not happy. He liked teaching English, and almost everything that had to do with it. The thing he didn't like was being told what to do. So, when he was told that the School Council had decided to teach mythology during his English class, Lancer wasn't pleased. He didn't have anything against mythology, he loved reading through it, but teaching it? Nah, mythology wasn't taught to someone. They had to experience it themselves, to fully appreciate it.

He already wasn't looking forward to the lesson, and the class didn't help with that. As soon as he said vampires, all the girl started to gossip about the newest movie, that had something to do with sparkling? He wasn't up to date on the hip and groovy trends from this day and age. So he let it go and cleared his throat.

"Listen up class, I don't like teaching this to you, but I don't get to decide what I teach anymore, so you just have to suck it up."

At that Emily burst out laughing, and almost completely lost it.

"Miss Whistler, may I ask how this is amusing?" He said, lifting his eyebrow and shooting a dark glare at the teen.

"You said "suck it up", and we're talking about vampires." She winked away a tear from the corner of her eye. "I thought it was pretty funny." Without even looking at Danny and her brother, she continued to doodle in her sketchbook.

Danny's mind was reeling from the metaphorical impact of Emmy's words. How could she be so careless, now everyone was going associate them with vampires! He was tempted to give Emily a good scolding when a random thought popped into his mind. What if Emmy did it on purpose? What if she knew this was going to get everyone's attention? Then it hit him. Of course, this was intentional. Emily knew that Sam and Tucker were suspicious of them. If you were a vampire, and you'd want to stay hidden, what would you try to do? Blend in. That's exactly what Sam and Tucker are thinking. That we're trying to blend in. But with such a rash statement from Emmy, it might just throw them off! His mind was blown. This was brilliant, and Emmy had thought it up in mere seconds. He was officially stumped, he went from one family of geniuses to another.

Lancer quickly noticed that nobody was paying attention. I guess it is time for plan B then.

"Listen up. We going to do something different, as you won't listen to me. I'm going to read your name, together with someone else's and the two of you are going to be partners for the rest of this lesson. Because this is a duo hour, we have enough time."

He read off each and every name and soon the class divided in twain.

Tucker was having a silent party, as he was partnered with Danny. He could've done a happy dance. This was his chance to see Danny up close since the night of the party. How fortunate could any person be? He glanced up at his partner, who sat next to him with slight unease. Come on Danny, it's me your old pal. Why can't you tell me what's wrong? He pleaded in his head. He wondered why Danny hadn't said anything to them. Tucker knew it was their Danny that sat next to him. Why doesn't he talk? They've surely got some leverage over him. Did they threaten to kill us off he didn't comply with their plans? Probably. Danny would never betray his friends.

As far as knowledge went, Tucker was sure they had made the right assumption. According to them, there were three original Whistlers. Emily and Lucas, the twins, and their younger brother. The body Danny inhabited right now. On the day that Danny had disappeared, he had said they he'd felt his Ghost Sense. So that must have meant that a ghost was nearby. Danny went out to fight the ghost, but while fighting, he was attacked from behind. The youngest Whistler had sought out Danny as prey but was hit by an ectoblast from the ghost, almost killing him. The Whistler boy was directly in harm's way, and Danny wasn't strong enough to protect both him and the other kid. So he did the only thing he could do, with his hero-complex. Overshadow him. That's when everything went to shit. They mused that the almost dead Whistler and Danny had somehow merged when Danny had possessed him. Danny took control of his body and simply couldn't get back out. Danny tried to play along with the Whistlers, but they soon found out. They'd struck a deal with Danny. They wouldn't harm him, or his family, if he stayed with them, as their younger brother.

So it was up to Tucker and Sam to free Danny and get him away from their evil clutches. And it so happened to be that Sam was partnered with Emily. So everything should run its course smoothly.

Someone was freaking out. Who, you might ask? Danny, of course. He was not happy to be working with Tucker. He could handle his old friends from a distance, but up close was a whole other story. So when Lancer told them what they'd be doing, Danny's unbeating heart almost restart. A vampire test. See how much like a vampire you are. It was meant to teach them that vampires didn't exist because nothing could live without a pulse or needing to breathe, or a way to low temperature. It just so happened to be those exact same things, Danny could say "yes" to.

The twins immediately shot him equal glares of horror. One unspoken question hanging in the air. "How are we going to fix this?" Danny's mind was racing against the clock as Lancer handed out items for the tests. He went through every lie he'd ever told, everything he could think of. He was close to losing it as his mind stopped at one thought. Invisible duplicates. He could overshadow. He was going to overshadow his partner, and the partners of the rest of his family, to protect their secret. It was a horrible feeling, invading someone's body and ruling over their mind. He hated how it felt, and it was the power he was least proud of.

sidenote Some of you might have noticed, that Danny has a bit of a double nature. He can be a real fucktard sometimes, with how he behaves towards people he doesn't like, but can also be a sweet little boy. I don't really know yet, how he's going to behave when he comes to face neutral people, maybe he chooses on the spot. Just remember, I will make him more sadistic in a little while, so keep looking forward! /sidenote

Danny split off three invisible copies of himself, and let them float near each partner.

He was partnered with Tucker, Emily formed a duo with Sam, and poor Lucas was left alone with Dash. He didn't have a problem with Dash, that jerk could fuck himself all the way to Hell, but Sam and Tucker were his friends. So before he possessed them, he whispered something in their ear. "I am sorry. I didn't want to do this." And then, they knew nothing.

He notified both Lucas and Emmy of the change, and soon, they were writing down false answers to a test that could never do.

He was relieved when he could leave the bodies of his friends, not so much with Dash, that's why he played the last prank on him by making his pants intangible.

He looked at Tucker, to see if he was alright. He was surprised when he shot an apologetic look at Danny. As if to say: "Don't worry bro, I know you couldn't help it." He sighed, and when the bell rang, he was more than happy when he could finally leave that suffocating classroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Clearing it all up?

sidenote Hiya, sorry if the last chapter was a bit on the shorter side, but I was very busy and didn't have access to my computer...Also, this is important, the whole time Danny is with Vlad, he is in his ghost form of Aurillium. So go back a chapter or two to see what he looks like. /sidenote

"Shut it, and sit your ass down." Danny heatedly announced as soon as he stormed into Vlad's house, and down to the secret basement.

"B-but, uhm, what?" Vlad hastily followed the angered teen as he grasped for words to explain himself.

"No," Danny gave a demonic growl while turning around and grabbing Vlad's collar. He looked the frightened halfghost in the eye, and let his eyes flash a dangerous shade of red. "You put my family in jeopardy, you get that, you filthy piece a shit. I had to endure a freaking test, during my English class, to see how much we resemble vampires. And who, oh so lovingly, set up that program. You did Vladimir, and I am not amused." Danny threw Vlad against the wall of his own basement and began his impatient pacing.

Vlad shook his head, to clear up the stars he saw and quickly got up to have his own say in the matter.

"I thought you asked me to do that. You made it clear that you didn't know that much about your...vampirism, and you wanted to learn about it. Guessing from your age, I deduced that you might be in school, so I set up the program. To hel-" He was cut off by an angry red beam of ectoplasm, and a very angry Danny stomping towards him.

" _What were you going to say, huh? Help?_ " He duplicated into 5 and circled Vlad as each on of them spoke a different sentence.

" _That's what they always tell you, that they're here to help._ "

A golden beam of light almost spearing Vlad to the ground.

" _And in the meantime, I have to suffer through EVERYTHING._ "

A circle of black closing in on his waist, threatening to cut him in half.

" _Do you think I deserve this? The pain all this has caused me?_ "

A purple haze filling up the room, suffocating Vlad and making him grasp his chest in agony, trying to breathe but failing to and dropping to his knees. Curling up into a ball on the ground and coughing a sticky red substance mixed with tiny green flakes.

" _WHERE YOU THERE TO HELP VLAD OR WERE YOU TRYING TO GAIN ANOTHER PUPPET?_ "

Danny looked at the pathetic shell of the pompous asshole, and dropped all his powers, allowing Vlad to wheeze and cough and regain some of his shattered dignity on the ground.

Danny let out a tired sigh and dropped himself on the ground as well.

"You know," He said with the ghost of a smile on his face. "I wasn't always like this. I know I'm a sadistic bastard, but I don't really care anymore. It feels good to untether yourself from morals and ethics." Vlad shot him a dirty glare at that, still too weak to produce any kind of sound. "Oh don't look at me like that, you've done it plenty of times, I just decided that going back wasn't worth it. I guess I learned that a long time ago, but my recent, what shall we call it? Change has inspired me to lead the life I wanted. Not the life, my friends and family wanted. My "new" family understands. They're like me, only full vampires. Have you any idea what it feels like to be neglected, frowned upon, just because of who you are?" Vlad deadpanned and rolled his eyes at the youth, gesturing to himself and glancing back at Danny. "Oops, forgot about that for a second."

Vlad pointed at his throat and rubbed it with his hand.

"Oh, sorry, let me fix that for you." He waved his hand and shot a blue mist at Vlad's neck. Vlad was hesitant to let go as he felt the mist slowly curl around his throat, but when Danny gently grabbed his hand and guided it away, he let it drop into his lap. The fog slowly sank into the skin, and Vlad gasped when he felt his speech return to him.

"That was interesting." The billionaire ground out as he kept rubbing at his throat. "How did you even do that?"

Danny shrugged as he made himself comfortable, leaning his back against the wall. "New power, I discovered not a long time ago. It's the haze, but I had no idea it suffocated people who needed to breathe. I only knew it shut people up, as my older sister found out."

"How come your so young, but still have all these powers?" Vlas asked with sudden interest.

"We think, but don't know for sure, that when I became a vampire, the ghost inside me unlocked everything that it had to offer, and vampires do have some powers of their own. But because I'm that powerful, my ghost side doesn't want to overload me with all the energy, so almost every month I get a new ghost power.

Vlad mulled that around for a few minutes.

"Okay, you were right, I was trying to get another pawn, but you overwhelmed me the first time with all the power you had. I thought that your threats were empty and void, so I set up the program, to lure you in." He interlocked his arm behind his back as he looked away in shame. "I am intrigued by your astounding nature, and I want to teach you things you might not know about your body. So I'm begging you, let me teach you, and maybe we'll even find that being together, isn't as bad as being alone."

Vlad stuck out his hand with a genuine smile on his face for the fist time in many years. Danny glanced at the hand, before returning the smile and shaking his hand, and making a deal.

 _~ A few weeks later ~_

"I have something interesting to show you, Aurillium," Plasmius said as he walked the other down the halls.

In the last few weeks, Vlad and Danny had grown on each other. Working together almost non-stop probably does that to you. Each week they had three sessions together. One for training, one for learning, and one for experiments that Danny wanted to try.

The training sessions always left Danny tired as Hell, almost sleepwalking into his own home, where Emmy and Lucas were waiting. The two of them were quite happy with Danny's new mentor, occasionally meeting him for a cup of well-deserved tea. Vlad turned out to be a very patient teacher. Giving Danny tips and tricks on what to do, and how to do it. The most helpful thing Danny was able to do was to control the ectoplasm in the air. Creating portals with almost no effort. That also meant re-energizing and healing.

The learning sessions were...interesting. He learned al kinds of things about ghosts, not so much about vampires. He had expected that but was still a bit disappointed. He learned some about the history of the Ghost Zone, which turned out to be a big help. He learned that all ghosts had a universal language that was somehow imprinted into their brain. The funny thing was, it wasn't a spoken language. It was more of a sign language. It was a lot easier to learn and recall than any other form of communication he had ever learned.

Then the experiment sessions, like the one he had today. Instead of being a brat and not doing anything useful in his spare time, Danny found that he was an okay scientist. Dealing with all kinds of chemicals and how they reacted to his abnormal physique. He enjoyed those sessions the most. Walking around in a white lab coat all day, figuring out if the chemicals should have a reaction, before checking if they actually did. Vlad was a big help there as well. Pointing out the little things Danny had missed and correcting them without making a fuss.

You can understand that the two of them had bonded extremely well during these past few weeks...but nothing ever lasts.

Danny followed Vlad to the lab, his coat swishing to and fro. He always had the sleeves rolled up, for easy access to his circulatory system. Vlad stopped in front of one of the many tables and picked up a very familiar device.

"You see," Vlad lifted it up into the light, making it gleam in a way Danny really didn't appreciate. "this is the Plasmius Maximus. I know it doesn't have the best name, but those aren't my strong suit. This shortcuts your ghost powers for an adjustable amount of time, and I wanted to see what powers you have left after you can't access your ghostly abilities." Vlad explanation was nothing but simple, but he faltered slightly when he saw Aurillium looking at the machine with such hatred. He looked at his student with a bit of precaution.

"Aura, we don't have to test this. We don't do anything if you don't want to."

Danny was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw Vlad's worried face. Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. I shouldn't have grown on the bastard.

"No, it's nothing, Vlad. I was just...um, lost in, though," He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd love to try it, but how long exactly will it shortcut my powers?"

Vlad showed him the dial on the machine.

"Only for half an hour. Long enough for us to record any changes and short enough to not worry about them not coming back."

Danny took a deep breath and stuck out his arm.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much."

 ** _ZAPP_**

Danny gave a weak groan as he picked himself up from the ground. He grabbed his head as he leant against the table.

"Say, Vlad," He said as he kept his eyes closed. "was it meant to throw me to the ground? Or was that just an unfortunate side-effect?"

He received no answer and turned around and slowly opened his eyes. Vlad stood no three feet away from him. Looking at Danny with unmistakable horror. Eyes wide and his breath starting to hitch.

"What? I didn't grow a third arm did I?" He asked as he looked himself over. Nothing seemed different, but when he saw his reflection, he gasped and looked back at Vlad, who had changed into his ghost form and was about to ready and ectoblast. Because, no three feet away, was the spitting image, of the recently deceased Daniel Fenton.


End file.
